Loved You, Love You Then
by Newbie Kepo
Summary: "Sakura-chan, hontou ni aishiteru"/ Aku tidak tau sudah berapa kali aku dengar kalimat itu dari bibirnya./ For Giveaway Novel ITILA by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran.


"Sakura-chan, _hontou ni aishiteru_"

Aku tidak tau sudah berapa kali aku dengar kalimat itu dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

Loved You, Love You Then

All characters in this story is a part of Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

a Story by Newbie Kepo

.

.

.

.

Cinta itu Sasuke. Entah bagaimana, tapi menurut Sakura itu sudah menjadi motonya dalam percintaan. Mungkin karena Sasuke tampan. Atau mungkin karena dia pintar. Karena dia dari keluarga terpadang. Atau pun berbagai macam kemungkinan yang ada dalam diri seorang lelaki seperti Sasuke. Mungkin karena Sasuke adalah cinta pertamanya. Saat itu, Sakura hanya bisa melihat kelebihannya. Melihat segala hal yang baik dari diri seorang seperti Sasuke.

_Saat kau jatuh cinta, otak hanya akan menerima sisi baik dari orang yang kau cintai dan mengabaikan sisi buruk orang tersebut._

Sakura mengenal Sasuke semenjak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Mungkin bukan mengenal, tapi 'tau' lebih tepatnya. Ia baru benar-benar mengenal Sasuke saat duduk dibangku kelas dua SMP.

Sakura tau, Sasuke memang pintar. Dan kenyataannya memang demikian. Sakura tau, Sasuke memang tampan. Itu hal tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi bukan? Sakura tau, Sasuke jarang tertawa maupun bicara— setidaknya untuk hal yang tidak penting. Itu benar, tapi pada awalnya saja.

Ada seseorang bernama Naruto. Tidak ada nama marga maupun keluarga. Yang Sakura tau Naruto hanya seorang anak yatim-piatu dari sebuah panti asuhan di pinggiran kota. Tidak ada yang spesial darinya. Tidak seperti Sasuke.

Sakura tidak tau bahwa ada 'Naruto' disekolah tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Dia bukan seorang anak yang terkenal. Dia bukan anak yang pintar, itu yang Sakura tau. Dia juga tidak setampan Sasuke— tapi Sakura tidak berpikiran bahwa Naruto itu jelek. Memang pada nyatanya tidak ada yang istimewa dari seorang Naruto.

Kecuali satu.

Dia bersahabat dengan Sasuke.

Sulit dipercaya, bahkan seorang Sakura yang bisa dibilang dari keluarga berstatus tinggi saja sebegitu sulitnya untuk sekedar berkenalan. Tapi Naruto?

Bisa bersahabat. Bahkan Sakura dapat menagkap secara jelas semacam binar kebahagiaan dari raut wajah maupun tatapan mata Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sakura sempat curiga, mereka itu bersahabat atau...

Sakura tidak mau memikirkannya.

Sekali-dua kali, Sakura pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk berduaan dengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sakura sangat senang, tapi entah kenapa terasa begitu canggung.

Pada akhirnya waktu tetap berjalan. Kehidupan cinta Sakura ya... begitu-begitu saja. Tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan.

Masuk kedalam jenjang pendidikan selanjutnya, Sakura terlihat sudah menyerah pada cintanya. Tidak seperti saat menentukan pilihan SMP-nya yang mengikuti Sasuke, saat itu Sakura memilih pilihannya sendiri.

Dia berpikir, kenapa dia hanya memikirkan Sasuke? Lalu, kemana saja 15 tahun berharganya selama ini? Saat itu, Sakura merasa amat bodoh.

Sakura menyesal. Lalu Sakura mulai belajar. Dan juga memiliki cita-cita. Cinta kepada pasangan, itu urusan belakangan.

Sakura baru menyadarinya.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan, _hontou ni aishiteru._"

Kata-kata seperti itu lagi. Sakura sampai bosan mendengarnya.

Kalimat itu diucapkan oleh Naruto, seseorang yang Sakura _kenal_ saat SMP. Sakura bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa dia berada di satu sekolah yang sama dengan orang yang satu ini.

Sakura tidak tau, kata-kata itu benar atau tidak. Yang Sakura tau, dia terlalu sering mendengarkan kalimat itu dari bibir Naruto. Walaupun Naruto menambahkan kata _hontou_ didalamnya, Sakura tidak bisa percaya begitu saja.

Lelaki 'kan buaya darat.

Lagi pula Sakura juga tidak menyukainya. Pandangannya terhadap sosok Naruto masih buram seperti dulu. Tapi, Sakura bukanlah seorang gadis tinggi hati yang seenaknya saja menginjak-injak harga diri seseorang.

Sakura menjalin pertemanan dengan Naruto. Saat itu pandangan Sakura terhadap Naruto berubah 180o. Dari berbagai macam aspek, Sakura saat itu menyadari.

Naruto jauh lebih baik dari Sasuke.

Pada masa selanjutnya, pertemanan sepertinya kurang pantas didengar, persahabatan mungkin lebih cocok. Dan pada masa itu pula, Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas. Benar-benar jelas akan diri seorang Naruto.

Biasanya Sakura merasakan waktu berjalan begitu lambatnya, sampai terkadang ia ingin membuat waktu cepat berlalu. Tapi di jenjang SMA-nya ini, entah kenapa terasa begitu cepat. Selama tiga tahun dia terus-terusan mendengar kalimat itu dari Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, _hontou ni aishiteru_."

Setiap saat Naruto mengatakannya, Sakura hanya tertawa renyah atau tersenyum. Tapi setiap saat Sakura menaggapinya dengan begitu, Naruto selalu tampak murung selama sedetik.

.

.

.

"Kau ambil beasiswa itu Naruto?"

"Iya. Bukannya ini kesempatan yang bagus Sakura-chan? Belum tentu aku punya uang untuk biaya kuliah sendiri 'kan?"

Walaupun Naruto mengucapkannya dengan nada bergurau, dimatanya terlihat gurat kesedihan. Mungkin karena... perpisahan dengan orang yang dicintainya sudah didepan mata.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu Naruto."

"Kalau begitu, paksa aku agar tidak pergi."

"Untuk apa?"

"Biar tidak kesepian? Kau pasti akan sangat merindukan ku 'kan?"

"Tidak juga. Perkataan ku yang tadi cuma basa-basi saja."

"Dasar tukang elak!"

Aku akan sangat merindukan pernyataan cintamu, Naruto.

.

.

.

From : Naruto

_Bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini Sakura? Menyenangkan seperti biasanya 'kan? Aku dengar dari Teme tadi kau ditembak ya oleh seseorang. Senang ya yang jadi idola kampus, jadi iri._

Sakura tersenyum, pagi tadi memang cukup mengejutkan bagi Sakura. Lagi pula, dasar si Teme itu, apa-apaan dia sampai memberi tau Naruto. Memalukan.

Dengan cekatan Sakura mengetikkan sederetan kalimat di ponselnya. Masih dengan senyuman yang melekat di paras cantiknya. Dengan tujuan yang sudah pasti, Naruto. Sakura selesai, lalu mengirimnya.

Ada kalimat yang tiba-tiba membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget, namun pesan sudah terkirim. Sudah terlambat. '_Matilah aku'_.

.

.

.

From : Sakura-chan

_Hei! Apa-apaan Teme-mu itu? Tadi pagi itu benar-benar memalukan. Kau tau, laki-laki itu menyatakan cinta saat dosen sedang berbicara di depan kelas. Saat selesai aku dan laki-laki itu dipanggil. Argghh... Benar-benar merepotkan.  
Tapi kau tenang saja, sebanyak apapun orang yang menyatakan cinta kepada ku, hanya pernyataan cintamu yang dapat diterima._

Naruto tersenyum, lalu menuliskan balasan pada Sakura.

_Kalau begitu Sakura-chan, hontou ni aishiteru._

.

.

.

"Apa?"

Sakura melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Naruto yang kini duduk disebelahnya. Pada akhirnya, setelah lebih dari setengah tahun mereka dapat bertemu kembali. Kali ini, sebuah taman dipinggiran kota menjadi saksi kebersamaan mereka berdua.

"Jadi kau menerima ku?"

"Menerima? Apaan sih?"

"Yang kemarin itu loh..." Sakura _blushing_. Kenapa Naruto membicarakan hal seperti ini sih?

"A— apaan sih? Ga jelas deh!"

"Kau tau Sakura..."

"A— apa?"

"Sejak pertama kali aku bilang cinta padamu, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Sampai sekarang, aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku." Naruto mengatakannya dengan serius, Sakura diam. "Kau tau 'kan Sakura? Aku yakin kau yang paling tau motto hidupku."

_Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kata ku, itu adalah jalan hidup ku._

"Aku tau." Sakura mulai membuka mulutnya. "Dan aku percaya padamu."

"Benarkah?"

"Sekarang, biarkan aku yang bicara."

"Tentu saja."

"Kau tau 'kan kalu Sasuke-kun itu cinta pertama ku? Dia sahabat mu juga." Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Dan sekarang aku berada satu kampus dengannya, kami juga berteman baik. Bukankah sekarang kami bisa dibilang sahabat?" Sekali lagi Naruto mengangguk setuju tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata. "Kalau aku bilang aku mencintai mu, menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Mencintai siapa?"

"Kau Naruto..."

"Aku pasti akan sangat senang bukan?"

"Kalau menyertakan fakta-fakta yang aku bilang sebelumnya bagaimana?" Sakura bertanya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Yang mana?"

"Sasuke-kun."

"Itu bukan masalah untukku. Bahkan, jika kau hanya memanfaatkan ku, aku akan tetap senang."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Pandangannya terarah pada tanah bersalju dibawahnya. Berpikir untuk sesaat.

"Sakura-chan, _hontou ni aishiteru_."

Sakura mendongak. Naruto berdiri,

"Sakura-chan, _hontou ni aishiteru_." kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "SAKURA-CHAN, _HONTOU NI AISHITERU!_"

Mereka jadi pusat perhatian.

Sakura malu. Ia dengan segera berdiri, membekap mulut Naruto dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang masih berbalut sarung tangan.

"Aku tau! Aku tau!" melepas tangannya, beralih memeluk Naruto erat. "_Aishiteru wa_."

.

.

.

Naruto tau, tidak ada usaha yang sia-sia. Pada akhirnya dia mendapatkan cintanya. Tuhan itu adil. Mencintainya, dan terus mencintainya. Pada akhirnya, menjadi orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

For Giveaway Novel ITILA by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran.  
Keep write


End file.
